


Blue Mayhem

by Riptide2015



Category: Motherland Fort Salem, Motherland: Fort Salem
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Raylla have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide2015/pseuds/Riptide2015
Summary: It's little Ana's birthday and her family is going all out!And both Raelle and Scylla are in for a surprise.Fluffy one-shot about the family life of Raylla and the rest of the unit!
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Blue Mayhem

Raelle rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she stood in line, waiting nervously for her turn. Scylla told her that morning she was needed at the house to prepare, but reassured Raelle hers was going to be an easy job, just pick up the one thing and come straight home. 

“Hi! Welcome to Build a Magical Beast! My name is Cherry! Can I help you find anything!?” an employee walked up with a megawatt smile which did not ease Raelle’s nerves at all. 

“Uh, yeah, um you see, my daughter sent me, I mean my wife sent me to get…what the fuck is a Beebo!?” Raelle asked, confused at the name of the item Scylla texted her. Several parents looked over at Raelle with scowls on their faces and eyes narrowing. 

“Sorry! So what is a Beebo?” Raelle asked again but at that point almost everyone was glaring.

“BEEBO!” Cherry’s eyes got bigger than tea cup saucers as she cried out the name, startling Raelle who was already backing away from this clearly troubled woman. She had seen many things during her time in active duty, but nothing could prepare her for this. 

The sound of a shelf falling over pulled Raelle’s attention away from Cherry to see all the kids in the store beginning to scramble towards her, giving her enough cause to hightail it out of there. She was not about to windstrike a herd of children, even if they all looked deranged. 

_ [A/N: [in case you are in the same boat as Raelle, this is Beebo](https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/dq9ypoh7ssot3vv7xd5i.jpg)] _

Getting to the car, Raelle threw herself in and locked the doors, looking out the window to make sure no one had followed her, before grabbing her phone and dialing Scylla’s number.

“Please tell me you got the one thing I asked you to get?” Scylla emphasized the word one, and it had Raelle cringing knowing she did not. 

“I, uh, had some trouble at the store...,” Raelle began shyly.

“What kind of trouble?” Scylla asked in a more dangerous tone.

“The kind that leads to crazy employee and kids and windstriking-,”

“You windstruck the worker and children!?” Scylla exclaimed before beginning to laugh.

“If you had let me finish, I was going to say: and windstriking was not an option!” Raelle gave a small knowingly whine. 

The laughter stopped and a sound of slight disappointment came through the phone. 

“Oh…well that is no fun. But anyway, you need to come back here and help set up. Tally still has Ana occupied at the park but we need all hands on deck right now,” Scylla drawled out. 

“What about the…Beebo?” Raelle looked around to make sure no one was hiding near the car before whispering the cursed name.

“It will be fine, you will just happen to crush Ana’s soul, but I will fix it like I usually do,” Scylla chuckled, enjoying giving her wife a hard time. Raelle rolled her eyes and just hung up before starting the car and driving home.

Scylla was Raelle’s rock, there was no denying the bond the two shared. When they decided that they wanted to adopt, they both were entering uncharted territory, and it made them slightly uneasy. It was only when Scylla told Raelle that she was scared too but together they would find a way that Raelle began to settle at the idea of actually going through with it. 

Pulling into the drive, Raelle got out of the car, wondering what chaos had erupted. There was never a dull moment when Abigail was around. Opening the door, she instantly regretted coming back when she heard Abigail’s voice shouting, “How dare you!” 

Raelle walked into the kitchen to see Abigail was in the middle of a stare down with her shorter other half Libba. 

“I am just saying, if you promise to do something, you need to stick to it!’

“I am a Bellweather. We always honor our promises.” 

Libba looked like she wanted to say something but Scylla came around the corner and shoved some streamers into Abigail’s hands.

“How about doing something useful today, and use your height to put these up? Libba, aren’t you supposed to be baking the cake?” Scylla raised a brow, which caused the other girl to roll her eyes and get back to the oven. 

“I see you have everything under control,” Raelle mumbled as she gave Scylla a quick kiss. 

“Always,” Scylla’s eyes twinkled as she gave Raelle her signature smirk. 

“I just need you to go around the house and finish tidying up, I’ll watch over these two.” 

Raelle nodded and began her second task of the day; there was no way she could fail this one. 

Another hour rolled around and then it was time for the party to start. Tally arrived followed by a very excited little girl. 

“Mom, mommy!” Ana squealed, running into Raelle’s legs. 

“Hey little roo!” Raelle grinned. Their daughter had a knack for unexpectedly bouncing around, and much higher than an average 4 year old should, so Raelle had decided to nickname her after a kangaroo. 

“Tally took me to the park! I fed birds and we played on swings!”

“That’s great! Now why don’t you go upstairs to change, wash your hands, and then we’ll head outside!” Scylla smiled. 

Raelle could only stare at the two loves of her life. At one point, she would have told you that Scylla only had a smile like that for her. But after adopting Ana, another smile was born, that was only reserved for their daughter. 

“Ow! You burned me!” Libba’s voice cut through the house.

“It wouldn’t have happened if you’d moved when I told you to!”

“What is up with them?” Raelle asked.

“I don’t know but it will stop right now,” Scylla growled, causing Raelle to raise her hands and give her space. 

You know ‘don’t poke the bear’? Well, don’t poke a supercharged Necro. Raelle would rather slap the hypothetical bear. 

Scylla stormed over to the two, snarling, “If you don’t get your heads out of your asses for the rest of the party, I’ll make you wish I had killed you,”. 

Raelle debated asking what they were even arguing about but decided now was not the time. 

At that moment, Ana came down the stairs and out the back door, making the adults follow suit. 

As friends of Ana’s started to arrive, Raelle found herself standing over by the food table, when a voice whispered in her ear, “Are you ready?” 

Raelle turned to see Scylla hold up a duffle bag which knowing her wife’s past  piqued  her interest and mild concern. 

“What is that…?” Raelle asked. 

“Your gift to our sweet daughter,” Scylla smiled, which threw up red flags for Raelle.

“What…what gift?” 

“Go inside and find out,” was the only reply she got before she was left there with the bag and a silent fear creeping up. 

Entering the house, Raelle kept telling herself, ‘you survived a war, you can get through whatever this is’. Then opening the bag, her eyes shot open and she yelled “Are you kidding me Scyl!?” 

Not more than five minutes later, Raelle was taking her walk of shame. 

She wore a big furry blue suit and a head piece that had the largest eyes. Raelle could see Scylla break out into laughter as she approached.

“What is this?” Raelle groaned as she pulled at the costume that was making her itch and sweat already.

“This, my dear, was my back-up Beebo for our daughters fifth birthday,” she grinned.

“You are evil…,” Raelle chuckled.

“Oh you haven’t seen evil yet,” Scylla whispered as she pulled out a bag of blue balloons. 

“What the fuck Scylla!” Raelle hollered as she stumbled back nearly falling over and gaining unwanted attention from people for a second time that day. 

Abigail came over to see what the commotion was about and her eyes closed in on the bag Scylla was carrying. “Do you think this is a joke?”

“Do you always look so…constipated?” 

Raelle couldn’t help but laugh at Scylla’s retort, before remembering the balloons still in her wife’s hands.

“The war is over, has been for years, and our daughter wanted these at her birthday,” Scylla shrugged with a devious grin. 

“I wonder who put that idea in her head...,” Abigail scoffed but clearly wasn’t actually mad. 

That’s when Raelle realized that the two of them were in on it.

“Really guys!? Blue ones, that exact shade!?” Raelle exclaimed, knowing damn well Scylla knew what she was doing when she bought them. 

Abigail and Scylla looked at each other before breaking out laughing. 

“Your face,” Abigail chuckled, before bringing them in for a hug.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be blowing them up. Beebo will!” Scylla pointed at the paid professional Beebo mascot who just arrived and clearly had a much better costume than Raelle’s.

“Go get changed, we are going to open gifts soon!” Scylla shooed her away.

Raelle sighed in relief as she ran inside to shed the outfit as fast as she could. 

Tally came running in behind Raelle as soon as she got away from the piñata they were smacking. 

“Okay, so the family gift will be here soon, I had Glory sneak it in while you guys were busy with the cake”.

“Okay great, and Scylla hasn’t suspected anything, right?” 

Tally shook her head no. 

“Okay, so in the next ten minutes either we all live…or we all die…,” Raelle chuckled as she went back to the yard. 

“So what did you actually get Ana?” Raelle whispered as she leaned into Scylla’s side watching their daughter gather her friends to get ready for the cake. 

“I’m not telling you,”.

“Happy birthday to you!” Libba began singing as she brought out a Beebo themed cake.

Raelle started to wonder, since when was Ana into this Beebo so much? How could she have not noticed a furry blue blob monster. To be honest, she still didn’t understand what a Beebo even was.

“Stop thinking so hard, I can hear you,” Scylla said between the song lyrics and Raelle was about to respond when a crashing sound was heard and a cry of “No!”.

Looking up, there was Glory Moffett, Tally’s best friend, getting dragged towards the party goers by what looked like a small bear with the world’s longest tongue and big floppy ears. 

Glory yelped as she let go of the leash and the dog ran right up onto the table charging down it, with kids screaming and running away, before landing right onto the cake and rolling in it.

Ana began to squeal, and Scylla was about to step in when Raelle put a hand out, the two watching the interaction. Ana was squealing with absolute joy as she and the dog began to smear cake everywhere.

“Happy Birthday!” Tally yelled as she ran over and hugged the dog, now covered in blue cake frosting, and Ana.

“Tally you got me a doggie!?” Ana’s eyes beamed.

“Well, your mom and I did!” Tally smiled before realizing what she’d said out loud.

“Hey Beautiful…,” Raelle began, afraid of what Scylla’s face looked like right now.

“Don’t you dare ‘beautiful’ me…,” came a low and slow reply.

“You said to go big for her fifth,” Raelle tried again, but Scylla put her hand up, cutting her off.

“When I said go big, I did not mean go out and get a big dog! Why is it this big!?”

“A Great Dane! Got him from a rescue, he’s already almost a half a year old, so he is pretty much potty trained and he shouldn’t get much bigger than this,” Raelle watched Scylla take in all the information. 

Scylla took a deep breath before opening and closing her mouth and staring at her wife.

“Say something?” Raelle winced waiting to hear the words that were going to send her to an early grave with mushrooms coming out of her chest.

“When I said big… I made plans to travel this summer and show Ana places that we have gone together and made memories… I wanted to make new ones with her,” Scylla said, her tone way too calm..

“Now you can, with this guy!” Tally yelled over to them.

“Not helping right now, Tal!” Raelle called back.

Raelle took a step closer to her wife and slowly wrapped her hands around her waist and pulled her in.

“Are you mad?” Raelle whispered.

“…Not really, I just wish you had told me,” Scylla sighed as she let herself ease into Raelle’s hug.

“I love you,” Raelle barely moved her mouth to tell Scylla those three words, not even sure if she heard.

“I know, I love you too,” she hummed back, now gripping Raelle a bit tighter.

At that moment Abigail called out “Family photo!” in her drill sergeant voice. 

Everyone gathered around the cake mess that was the new dog, Ana and Tally. Abigail had one of the other parents take the camera from her so she could be in the picture.

“So what were you guys fighting about?” Scylla asked as she noticed Abigail and Libba were now back on good terms. 

“That damn dog! Tally couldn’t leave it at hers last night since you guys had her sleepover to babysit Ana, and it peed in my bed while I was in it!” Libba exclaimed.

“Language,” Raelle stared Abigail down, who gave a slight nod remembering Ana was right there.

“I promised Tally we would watch him for the night so Ana wouldn’t know!” Abigail exclaimed. 

“You and your so called promises,” Libba rolled her eyes.

“Bellweathers always keep their promise!” 

“I don’t believe Bedwetters, something you and the dog have in common, do keep their promises. Here I thought both of you would be potty trained,” Libba grinned, knowing she was victorious in leaving Abigail speechless.

Raelle was enjoying watching the show that she failed to notice Scylla poking her in the side to get her attention. “I thought you said this dog was potty trained!”

“I said that the dog was pretty much potty trained,” Shrugged Raelle as Scylla’s face began to grow red as a tomato. Before she could snark back, Raelle shushed her trying to get back to the current entertainment at hand that was Abigail and Libba.

“We said we wouldn’t talk about that...”

“You know I don’t actually care about that, right?” Libba said, the joking tone replaced by one of affection. 

“Urg you two get a room, and you think Raylla is bad? What about this Abibba stuff?” Scylla laughed.

“Are we taking this photo?” the dad of one of Ana’s friends asked, holding up the camera and reminding everyone about what they were doing. 

“Ana! What are you naming your new dog!?” Tally asked, as the dad began to count down from three.

“BEEBO!” Ana yelled excitedly, and just in that moment the camera flashed and the photo revealed Raelle’s face drained of color looking horrified while everyone else was laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the beta that made this work readable, FallingArtist, who wrote the hilarious work "Flying Babies" which got a standing ovation by Taylor Hickson and Amalia Holm who portray Raelle Collar and Scylla Ramshorn on Motherland: Fort Salem. 
> 
> Haven't written in like six years, but Raylla inspired me, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Characters are not mine, all credit for that goes to the show, Motherland: Fort Salem. Go watch it!!


End file.
